


Why Not?

by CattB



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattB/pseuds/CattB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Waverly has plans. Illya and Napoleon are fighting against it. Silly boys. Mr. Waverly knows best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, my first post to this site. Other than one MfU fic I wrote for a fanzine this is my first fic posted anywhere as a matter of fact so be kind. No, don't. If you see blaring errors please point them out. This is just a little pre-slash bit that the bunnies in my head wanted me to write. It takes place right after NS and IK were partnered. If slash makes you cringe don't read it. Unfortunately I do not own U.N.C.L.E. or any of it's lovely men. I'm only borrowing them for a bit, I'll put them back exactly as I found them, promise.

Why? Why here, why now? He’d built himself a good life. He was U.N.C.L.E.’s top agent. He had a fast car and a beautiful home. When the need arose he had plenty of beautiful women who were more than willing to help him assuage it. And when the women didn’t do the trick he had plenty of bad guys to beat up. He hadn’t thought of that other need in years. Really. After his old partner was killed he’d been allowed to work alone for a time and that suited him.  
Then, a few days ago, Mr. Waverly had requested his presence in his office. “I am assigning a new man to you. This will be his first field assignment and I want you to guide him. He was top in all his classes but he’s a bit…underdeveloped in human relations. I believe you will complement each other quite nicely, balancing out your weaknesses.”  
Napoleon had argued that he didn’t need a partner, he had no weaknesses. The head of the New York office was determined however and would not be swayed.  
Now Napoleon’s dreams were haunted by sun kissed blonde hair and glacier ice blue eyes. His hands itched to touch a deceptively slender body that concealed hard muscles and lightning quick reflexes. He’d always been known as a lady’s man but now he was going through women like a man possessed. He was doing his damnedest not to think about the beautiful man who was his partner and the deviant thoughts said partner brought to the forefront of his mind.  
****************************************  
Why? Why here, why now? He’d built a new life for himself. After years of education and training he was an agent of U.N.C.L.E. He had a small flat that he didn’t need to share with anyone. He had his beloved books and albums. He had his work in the labs of U.N.C.L.E. to fill his days and stimulate his mind. And when the need arose he had a wonderful gym to work out in and fellow agents to spar with. He’d locked that other need deep in the recesses of his mind. Really. This new life suited him quite well.  
Then he met his new partner and his dreams were haunted by gleaming brown hair and laughing chocolate brown eyes. His hands itched to touch the hard muscled body so often hidden from view beneath deceptively urban suits. He’d locked away his sexual nature behind a cool façade but the façade was becoming a wall of ice and he was becoming known as the ice prince. He worked long hours in the lab to keep from sleeping and dreaming. He was doing his damnedest not to think about the beautiful man who was his partner and the deviant thoughts said partner brought to the forefront of his mind.  
*****************************************  
Not here, not now, probably not in his lifetime, but someday young men like Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin would be able to walk hand in hand down the street and no one would take notice. Perhaps they would even be allowed to marry. Someday, but not today. Today old men like Mr. Waverly would put them in each other’s paths and give them the opportunity to find love if only in dark, secret places. And old men like Waverly would guard the doors while they found some small amount of peace in each other’s arms. It was the least he could do considering he put them in the line of fire every day. He just hoped they weren’t too stubborn to take the bait.


End file.
